Perfect Couple
by Natalie Blackwood
Summary: The Marauders, Natalie Blackwood, and Lily Evans are all in the 7th year. Loves in the air...except for maybe Peter.


**Perfect Couple**

**Notes:**

Hey! Hope you like this! Thanks for Nat and Miri from Crystallic Rain and your lovely sister! And thanks J. K. Rowling For the Marauders and Lily!

**Chapter 1**

"I don't see why Lily and James get all the attention," Natalie Blackwood folded her arms agitated, as she look at her best friend and her boyfriend's best friend becoming enveloped by a crowd of people asking about the relationship, which had been going on for 9 months now.

"Maybe its because we've both gone through almost everyone in this school? Or that were both too hot, and people are just nervous to approach us," Sirius Black wrapped his arm around Natalie and let it hang loosely.

"I like the second reason better, but I must agree with the first," Natalie sighed. She leaned against Sirius's shoulder, then rushed to add, "And they haven't all broken up with me! I'll make that clear."

            "And the ones who did, it was only because they found you snogging someone else... usually me," Sirius smiled at her.

"At least we've been going out for 6 months," Natalie said stubbornly, ignoring Sirius's remark.

"I know that's a record for you, hun," Sirius joked. Natalie punched him lightly in the stomach and ducked under his arm. The crowd had started to clear. Lily looked over the crowd to see the brown hair, streaked blond light, of her best friend.

"James come on lets go." Lily whispered into James ear.

He smiled and in a loud voice said, "And that's the secret to a good relationship, folks. Well, we're glad we could help. See ya!" He moved past a pair of third years who were new to the dating business.

"Well, if it isn't the perfect couple," Natalie smirked and fake bowed.

Sirius joined into the fun by bowing to and commenting, "Please rub some of your romance wisdom off on me." He grabbed James robe and pretended to lick it. James turned red and pushed Sirius away.

"Well, I personally think it's the cologne," Natalie sat on the ground next to Sirius.

"No, I stole that from him ages ago," Sirius stared up a James who was looking at him furiously.

"Stop it you two!" Lily, who was also blushing furiously, said. She hit Natalie on the back of her head. Natalie shot her a look and rubbed the offending bump.

"That wasn't very nice you two." Came a soft voice above Natalie and Sirius's heads. They looked up in surprise to see Remus standing over them.

"Don't sneak up on us like that, Remus!" Sirius grabbed his heart as if he was about to have a heart attack.

"Where did you come from?" Natalie asked.

"I believe he was born in London, but I'm not entirely sure." Sirius began seriously.

"Oh shut up!" James threw a punch at Sirius, who ducked. He grabbed Natalie's arm.

"Nat I'm scared!"

Natalie shook him off. "Lets get out of here," She pushed herself up and the group followed.

"Where's Wormtail?" Lily asked.

"Wait!" Sirius stopped in his tracks. "You are _so_ not allowed to use our secret code names!" He looked at her hard and continued to walk over to James looking furious.

"Tell your.... _woman_ that those are private names and she may not use them. Unless she wants one!"

"Fine. I'll name you Schmooky... after out little incident in our fourth year," James patted her on the head.

"Don't remind me of that, _please_," Lily closed her eyes in fake horror.

"I remember that! He sniffed your hair!" Natalie giggled.

"The good old days..." Sirius sighed and looked off in the distance. James hit him on the arm as if to wake him up.

"Thinking of all the girls you've snogged?" James teased.

"None as good as Nat though," Sirius looked sweetly a Natalie. Remus shook his head and Lily pressed her palms against her eyes.

"I've had loads of practice," Natalie smiled sweetly back.

"Strangely that makes me mad," Sirius looked at Remus and James. "Have you snogged either of _them_?" He glared at them and then faced Nat.

"Well... I..." Nat shifted uncomfortably. Sirius glowered at her.

"Okay so I snogged Remus! But he captured me against my will! I tried to run away! He wouldn't let go! I was so scared Siri..." She nestled into Sirius's chest and sobbed. Sirius looked outraged.

"Now come on Sirius you don't actually believe her!" Remus backed up frightened. Sirius stepped forward.

"Come on I'm one of your best friends! When have I ever lied to you? Except about how I'm a werewolf...and all those funerals...and when I broke your favorite hairbrush...." Remus looked at James for help. Over Sirius's shoulder he could see Natalie laughing silently.

"Look at her Sirius!" Remus pointed at Natalie. Sirius whipped around and when he looked at her, she had a single tear trickling down her face.

"Why I should..." Sirius started.

"Ok stop, Siri, I was only kidding! Besides, Remus wouldn't do that to Miri..." Nat walked over and patted Sirius on the back, giggling uncontrollably. "That'll be one galleon Remmykins." Nat smiled at Remus as he handed over the golden coin.

"What the...?" Sirius asked, utterly bewildered.

"They bet me that you would trust _them_ over _me_. And _I_ won." Nat dropped the galleon in her bag. Lily shook her head and walked into the great hall.

"Hello," Came a deep, yet girlish, voice. A tall Slytherin girl approached them. Her hair was long and a deep magenta.

"Hello October," Lily replied smoothly. James looked rather annoyed and Sirius look taken aback.

"Hi October, lovely day isn't," Nat replied a hint of resentment in her voice.

"I was wondering if I could join you two in the library today...for our project." October eyed the boys suspiciously.

"Of course! We'll meet Sunday night," Lily waved good-bye and walk along the Gryffindor table.

"What did that Slytherin want?" Sirius asked.

"October Nott. She's alright and very funny." Nat said thoughtfully. "We're working on the Herbology project with her." Nat ran after Lily who had found a place to sit. James sat himself right next to Lily and Nat sat on her other side. Sirius look still confused and sat next to Nat. Remus sat next to Sirius, and after a couple of minutes, Peter showed up and plopped down next to James.

"Where have you been Wormtail?" Lily asked. Sirius glared at her.

"I overslept. Padfoot wouldn't let me go to sleep last night. He kept jumping on me every time I was almost asleep," Peter looked slightly disturbed at the memory.

"I was only helping you, Pettigrew. Hey that rhymes!" Sirius look extremely pleased with himself.

"Good Lord..." James shook his head in dismay.

"A little too much loss of sleep?" Remus asked.

"Nope he's just like that," Nat messed his hair up. Sirius let out a yelp and quickly pulled out a comb.

"Sirius that's really scary," Lily stared over her bowl, her face bothered.

"I have to have my hair perfect." He replied, brushing it out.

"That's just creepy," Peter put in. Sirius sniffled and finished his cereal.

"So Potions is first," Lily said, directing the conversation away from Sirius.

"With Slytherin," James stared at the Slytherin table.

"They should got to –" Sirius began a twinkle in his eye.

"Honeydukes," Natalie said. Sirius look slightly dismissed but everyone else laughed.

"I wish Miri was still here..." Lily said a bit sad.

"SO DOES REMMY!" Sirius said in semi-loud voice. Remus blushed.

"Drat, I have no pillow to smother him with." He looked sadly at his empty hands.

"You could always eat him." Peter said a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes I suppose," Remus eyed Sirius. "No he'd be to stringy..." Remus poked him.

"No he's quit yummy," Natalie licked the jelly off her fingers.

"A little to much information..." Lily pushed herself up and headed for the door.

"Lil wait!" Nat jumped up, grabbed her purse and bag, and ran after Lily.

"Shall we go?" Remus asked.

"Oh, yes, we _shall_." Sirius mocked him. The 4 boys stood up and stalked after the girls.

They went down to the dungeons and into the Potions classroom. Lily and Natalie sat themselves near the back of the room. Sirus and James sat at the next table, and Remus and Peter at the next.

"Hello Snivellus," Sirius sat in his chair, leaning over his desk to whisper in to the ear of a small, greasy-haired boy.

"Is that gel in your hair, or have you not taken a bath in awhile?" James smirked. Lily looked angrily at Sirius and James.

"Lily cool off. There's nothing you can do." Nat eyed them too. She smiled slightly as Sirius poked Snape and said 'Bother!'

"It's not nice," Lily said.

            "So? He's not exactly nice, either. Have you forgotten all the times he called you a – erm – _you know..._?" Nat said softly.

            "No. But that's besides the issue," Lily replied stubbornly.

"Fine tell them off, but they wont stop forever!" Nat brought out a file and cleaned her nails. Lily sighed and twisted her quill in her fingers trying to ignore James and Sirius. Potions started and they all worked furiously. When class was over, Sirius's potion had exploded because he had been too busy teasing Snape to notice that he had poured in too much cat blood.

"Nice going Sirius," James laughed.

"Sorry, I was having to much fun." Sirius waved at Snape who glared back.

"It wouldn't have happened if you two had stopped being childish!" Lily's voice quivered angrily. James looked at her surprised. Then he bent his head ashamed of himself.

"I won't do it again," James said softly.

"Fine. I – I believe you," Lily looked over at him and smiled slightly, somewhat pleased with herself.

"I don't mind you teasing him. I'm not a big fan of Snivellus." Natalie grabbed Sirius hand.

"Well I'm glad I have your permission the make his life a living Hell." Sirius said smiling. They all laugh except Lily and Remus.

"I think you guys should give him a break," Remus said quietly. Sirius and James look at each other; they were shocked that Remus confronted them on this subject.

"We were only having a bit of fun, Moony." Sirius punched him lightly on the arm.

"I don't like him much. Since he called Lily a –" Peter began.

"So! What's on the mischief list today?" Natalie said, leaving Peter helplessly confused.

"Well, I was hoping to play a prank on that snotty Ravenclaw girl...something involving fish..." Sirius mused.

"Sounds like a plan." James placed his arm around Lily. She smiled at him.

"Awww! You two are so cute!" Natalie looked at them giggling. Lily rolled her eyes and James blushed slightly.

"Hey, we're cute." Sirius grabbed Nat and dipped her back for a kiss.

"Yeah, but in a desperate way," Remus joked.

"That was funny!" Lily giggled.

"That's a record for you Remmy." Nat glared at him. Remus shrugged and continued to walk.

The day continued in its normal boring school way: Remus and Lily competing to answer a question, Nat getting in trouble for painting her finger nails in class, and James and Sirius getting detention for scaring Peter by putting a slug down his pants in Herbology.

"Thank God it's Friday!" Nat sigh and slumped in a chair in the common room.

"And a Hogsmeade weekend," Lily pointed out.

"Is Miri coming?" Nat look at Remus.

"I wouldn't... yeah." Remus's voice sounded slightly excited.

"Well, where are we meeting her?" James asked.

"Well..." Remus looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, I get it. You want some 'ALONE' time." Sirius put air quotes around alone. Remus blushed.

"Well, will you meet us at the Three Broomsticks around twelve for lunch?" Lily looked up from her potions homework.

"Sure," Remus mumbled, still blushing.

"Lily what's this word?" Nat pointed to a word on the page.

"'Ounce'," Lily stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"Right!" Nat laughed.

"What you think it was?" James smiled.

"I don't know. It looked like a foreign word." Nat laughed to herself and mumbled. Lily helped Natalie finish her homework and Remus and Peter finish as well.

"Sirius why don't you just finish?" Lily looked at him spectrally. Sirius yawned.

"What about James? He didn't finish!" He glared at James.

"At least he started!" Lily put her books away. Sirius sniffed and trudged upstairs. Natalie eyes followed him and then she turned to Lily.

"I think I'll head to bed too." Nat grabbed her books and purse and went up to the girl's dormitory.

"I wonder what they're doing." James said sarcastically.

"Bad images." Lily shook her head.

"Should we go interrupt them?" Remus asked smiling.

"I don't want too! Sirius will kill me!" Peter put his books aside and snuggled in a chair near the fire.

**_Meanwhile...._**

"So wait there has _always_ been a secret passage way into the girls dormitory?" Nat stared wide eyed a Sirius.

"Yup." Sirius looked back at her and bounced up and down on her bed.

"So you and James and Remus and Peter have been spying on us for years!" Natalie's voice shook.

"Yup!" Sirius smiled mischievously. Nat put her hand on her mouth and look nervously at him.

"I'm only joking! Remus would never let us! Said it was violating privacy." Sirius laugh.

"Thank God in heaven." Nat made the sign of the cross. Sirius laughed.

"Don't tell Lily, 'cause then James would kill me." Sirius picked up a book that was on the floor. "PlayWitch?" Sirius's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline.

"Don't get excited. It's not mine, its Crystals." Nat threw the magazine on one of the beds.

"So..." Sirius scooted closer to Natalie.

"So?" Nat look at her nails.

"The weathers nice." Sirius looked out the window.

"Was that supposed to be a pick up line?" Came a voice from behind them.

"James?" Sirius looked at James who was leaning against a wall grinning. Lily was standing close behind him and Remus was there as well.

"Where's Peter?" Nat grinned at Lily.

"Scared of Sirius." Remus stepped into the room.

"He should be." Sirius mumbled getting off the bed and going over to James and pretending to punch him. James picked him up and threw him over his back. Sirius grabbed his pants and got his hand stuck in James pocket.

"Get off," James said.

"I'm trying!" Sirius yanked his hand out.

"We were hoping to catch the mater in action." James joked.

"I wasn't." Lily said truthfully.

"Well you'll never learn my secrets." With that Sirius grabbed Natalie's hand and dragged her down the stairs. The stares folded and turned into a slide. Sirius picked Nat up in his arms and slide down the stairs as if he were surfing.

"WHEEEEE!" Nat threw her hands up and laughed. When they got to the end Sirius jumped with a thud and carried Nat out of the common room followed by the confused stares of on-looking Gryffindors.

**_  
Back in the Girls dorm...._**

"That was interesting," Remus smiled. James pretended to pull out an invisible note pad.

"'Uses girl dorm steps for romantic get away'..." He pretended to scribble.

"Where do you suppose they went?" Lily asked.

"Lets check the map." James reached in his pocket. His face went blank.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Damn it!" James said a string of curses.

"What?" Remus asked, bemused.

"Sirius stole the map!" James said exasperated.

"How?" Remus asked.

"When they were wrestling, Sirius got his hand stuck in James's pocket..." Lily said thoughtfully.

"I never knew Sirius was that smart!" Remus laughed.

**_  
In the hall...._**

"That was so much fun!" Nat stood up and straightened her robes.

"Yeah." Sirius walked forward.

"Well, they'll just look at the map, I suppose." Nat said slightly sad.

"They can't – they don't have it!" Sirius waved the map in Nat's face.

"Ha! Your so smart." She kissed his cheek.

"Aw, shucks." Sirius pretended to be embarrassed.

"That sounded really weird." Nat said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You smart," Nat teased. Sirius looked hurt. Natalie lend over and kissed his cheek again.

"Does that make it better?" She asked. Sirius pondered for a minute.

"Yes, I think so." He looked at the map.

"Mrs. Norris," Nat said pointing to a dot on the map.

"Oh well. That means we can't go to the mirror." Sirius said.

"What about if we go to the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius looked at Nat, his eyes twinkling eagerly.

"That place gives me the creeps." Nat shivered slightly.

"Its only Remmykins. You know: the one that's a bookworm and prefect? Who has an unnatural obsession with chocolate and Miri?" Sirius asked.

"I still don't like it." Natalie folded her arms and looked at him stubbornly.

"Fine." Sirius blew air out of the side of his mouth.

"What about if we go to Honeydukes, and then go on that hill? The stars will be pretty. And you have your knife." Nat pointed out.

"Sure lets go." Sirius lead the way to a humpback witch and after saying a magic word under his breath, he helped Nat into the statue's hump.

"Lumos," Nat mumbled and the tunnel brightened a little.

"Shall we go?" Sirius asked, sliding down next to her.

"Oh, yes, we shall." Nat ducked and moved forward into the tunnel Sirius behind her.

Give me a review!!!


End file.
